


Thinking Space

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just my rants from life as a high school with crazy friend. Some art posted but not really a story more of a impersonal diary.Please don't make me regret doing this. I want to post this a lot but please no hate comments
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Thinking Space

**Author's Note:**

> As a rule of the future if you have anything you want ask me feel free to comment it!

Can I just say I'm SO tired of people assuming who I am. 

Even my friends don't get it. I know I sound like an over emotional teen but i'm being serious. 

I feel like I have this front I put up when I'm with them. And don't me wrong their amazing friends and I love them. They've been with me through so much but... 

I just feel like the front I have is all I am anymore around them. I've had it up for so long that I don't know how to take it down. And my friends (while they may have the best intentions) don't make it any easier.

For example:

As you may know I write fanfiction. Undertale,Tmnt, My Hero, and basically whatever else comes to mind. I don't post some of it for reasons I'll get into in another post. Anyway, in an attempt to pull down my front, I let the closest of all my friends know I wrote Undertale. The response I got made me close up without my conscience consent.

"I thought you got over that weird phase"... Coupled by a shake of the head and most teasing, downing voice I've only heard from them twice before...

So yah I closed up pretty quick. Didn't Mention it again. I hate how much control a few words has on me. Because I really haven't said anything like that to anyone since. I became conscious of the fact I even read fanfiction in the first place around them. 

I may have taken it too seriously or something like that but it hit me. I realized I could never talk about this thing I loved and was proud of without feeling embarrassed or ashamed of it around them. And it sucks.


End file.
